Like Watching Them Frakking in the Sky
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Kara/Lee fic, from Sam's perspective. AU. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Kara/Lee fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Battlestar Galactica. I'm not that awesome. _

_..._

_A/N: Yeah ... this is what happens when I watch Starbuck tribute videos on youtube. _

_Basically, this is just Sam's thoughts about Kara and Lee while watching them fly. Definitely AU. Takes place after Kara and company rescued Sam and the others from Caprica, but no one from the crew settled on New Caprica, so they're still on their mission to find Earth. Kara and Sam are "together"-ish, as are Lee and Dee, but this is definitely a Kara/Lee fic. Dee was just a placeholder, in my opinion. Also in this fic, Sam is a pilot, but he's a "nugget". _

_Anywhoo, let's get on with it, shall we? _

_I hope you guys like it, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

Samuel T. Anders loved Kara Thrace. Kara Thrace loved Samuel T. Anders ... that was the fantasy, at least. She had come back for him, just like she'd promised. They were together now. He should be happy.

Only he wasn't.

Sam was in the middle of his second day of training to be a Viper pilot, which in itself was great. He had become a soldier during his time on Caprica, so it was only right that he transfer those skills to be put to use in the air. He had enjoyed his training the first day. It had just been him, the five other nuggets, and Kara. She had taught them the basics of flight, and it had been a good experience. He'd been looking forward to repeating the experience today, but another pilot had been added to the roster, and Kara had given him her near-undivided attention.

He'd heard about Lee Adama from Kara and a few other people on Galactica. He was a great pilot, great soldier, good son, and someone you'd want in your corner if you were in a tough spot.

But he'd also heard about _Lee and Kara_ from some of the men and women on Galactica. The rumor was that Lee had given up his position as CAG aboard the Pegasus to come back to Galactica to be with Kara. There were other rumors that she had been with Lee before she was with his brother; that she had been with both at the same time. There were rumors that they'd had a massive fight after Zak Adama's funeral, and that was why they were also on-again/off-again. Personally, Sam was sick of all the rumors.

He'd casually broached the subject with Kara, and she'd assured him that there was nothing there. She hadn't been able to look at him when she'd said it ... but she'd said it.

He had hoped the lessons with Kara would make him feel closer to her, and the first day they had. It had been wonderful. He'd felt closer to her than before, he finally had something other than Pyramid that he could share with her.

But then Lee had come. And they had decided to _demonstrate_ some evasive maneuvers. It was worse than if he'd seen them kissing, or had walked in on them in a bunk together. Sam knew how much flying meant to Kara ... it was her whole life, her favorite thing in the world. It was as much a part of her as her attitude, or her relationship with the Admiral. So he knew what he was seeing when he watched them emulate a battle in the open space.

He'd heard of pilots who had flown together so long that they were completely in sync with each other; who flew so gracefully, some had called it "frakking in the air". It wasn't the most eloquent of terms, but it got their point across, he supposed.

And it had never seemed more fitting. Sam watched them fly around each other, "battling" back and forth for dominance, his eyes widening when they actually flew belly-to-belly of their Vipers, and from his position, they could have been touching, he couldn't say either way.

He heard Kara laugh over the COM, heard Lee taunting her, watched her take the bait.

They performed for the class of nuggets for over fifteen minutes, never once missing a step, neither one gaining the upper hand for long. Sam's depression grew as each minute wore on. He would never match up to Lee Adama. Not in the sky, and not in Kara's heart. But he wouldn't end it with her. He couldn't. He loved her. It was stupid and hopeless, but he couldn't do it. Lee could have her in the sky ... but he would do everything he could to keep her once she stepped out of that Viper. Even if he would eventually lose her.

* * *

_The End. _

_A bit sappier than I had intended, but that's just how it came out. _

_What do you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
